


Someone Like Me

by silencedancer



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Drabble, Gen, three weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivi at first didn't know that there were others like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for softestbullet @ DW as part of Three Weeks for Dreamwidth.

At first, Vivi thought he was one of a kind. All he had known was the Qu, Quan, who raised him, but now he was gone too.

Then he discovered that there were others that looked like him, but they did not have minds of their own. He found himself even more alone, wondering if he was the only one that thought. Wondering if he was the only one who wondered where he came from.

Finally, he found the black mage village and learned more, for these black mages could talk. They had personalities, they could think, they could wonder.


End file.
